callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rook (World at War DS)
|weapon = M1 Garand, M1911, M1 Thompson, Scoped Springfield, B.A.R, M2 Flamethrower, Knife, any weapon picked up during campaign }} Private Rook was an American marine who fought in World War II. He was one of the main protagonists in ''Call of Duty: World at War'' (Nintendo DS). Biography Private Rook was born on October 2nd, 1924. He joined the USMC shortly after America's involvement in WWII. He was first deployed on Makin Atoll to help take control of a Japanese camp that led to artillery guns preventing allied ships from approaching the atoll. Upon taking control of the village and the nearby caves, he and his squad advanced towards the guns, using them to destroy the Japanese ships guarding them, and then destroying the guns themselves. Following the success of destroying the guns, allied forces were able to take over the island. With everything done on Makin, Rook was redeployed to the island of Peleliu to help capture an enemy airfield. Rook's battalion was deployed on the island via landing crafts. During the deployment, Rook helped defend the craft from enemy Zero's by using the mounted M2 machine gun. Upon deployment on the island, the squad advanced towards the airfield, as well as taking out a nearby artillery gun that had taken out one of their landing crafts. After destroying the gun, the squad moved to capture the airfield. Rook's squad later receives notice to find the nearby enemy cave system, which is stopping allied vehicles from approaching the Umurbrogol mountains. The squad makes their way to the mountains, where they are to find and take control of the enemy cave system, as well as destroy any artillery guns or anti-aircraft cannons found. After pushing their way through the mountains, Rook discovers the entrance to the caves. The marines clear out the caves, but most of the squad is killed of during the process. Rook leads the charge into the rest of the cave, where they find two enemy artillery guns. Rook destroys both guns and heads towards the end of the caves. Upon arriving at the end, Rook discovers enemy intelligence, stating their battle plans. With the discovery of the intel, Rook is promoted to Corporal, as well as for his previous efforts (destroying multiple enemy artillery pieces, clearing most of the caves by himself, and destroying several Japanese ships). After the promotion, Rook's squad is deployed to take over Shuri Castle. The men are brought to waters of the island of Okinawa, where they are deployed to the island via landing crafts again. With only a small group of men under his command, Rook and his squad regroups with Cpt. Reese's squad and assaults an enemy supply bunker as well as enemy mortar positions. With all of the front line defenses gone, the squad freely moves toward the front gate of Shuri Castle. As Rook and his allies storm the courtyard, they are overwhelmed by enemy forces, and are forced to call upon air support. However, enemy anti-air cannons air preventing fighters from entering the airspace, which forces the squad to take out the guns. Rooks leads the squad towards the guns in the east and west wings of the castle and destroys them. With the airspace around the castle cleared, allied planes move in and bomb the castle. Once again, Rook leads the squad through the ruins of a bombed out Shuri Castle. They advance through the floors of the castle while clearing out enemy resistance. Eventually, they reach the roof, where Rook clears out the last stragglers and raises the American flag over the castle, signaling the defeat of the Japanese empire. Trivia *Rook can be heard talking, as in the last level, he commands an ally to set a charge on a door which leads to Shuri Castle. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:CoD: WaW Characters